pokemon aventuras por teselia
by canon888
Summary: tres chicos se embarcaran en una aventura comenzando desde ciudad engobe y acabando el la liga pokemon con el intento de ser los nuevos campeones, lo conseguiran?, siganos viendo disclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece, pertenece a game freack
1. Chapter 1

**_PASADOS DOS AÑOS DE LA DERROTA DEL EQUIPO PLASMA TRES NUEVOS AVENTUREROS SE DISPONEN A COMENZAR UNA NUEVA AVENTURA POR TESELIA, COMENZANDO POR SU CIUDAD DE NACIMIENTO, CIUDAD ENGOBE._**

_ESOS TRES CHICOS LLEVAN TODA LA VIDA JUNTOS, ELOS SE LLAMAN MAYA, AHS Y MATÍS_

DESPERTADOR: RIIIIIIN, RIIIIIIIIIN

CANON: PUTA MIERDA, TODAS LAS MAÑANAS IGUAL

ALICIA: NO TE QUEJES, AL MENOS HOY VAMOS A RECIBIR A NUESTRO PRIMER POKEMON

CANON: MATIS Y TU, YO ME QUEDO CON MI ELEKALICIA: ES VERDAD, YA NO ME ACORDABA

CANON: OS ESPERO EN LA RUTA 19

ALICIA. PERO NO VAS A COGER TUS CINCO POKEBALLS EXTRAS

CANON: ES VERDAD

_**LOS CHICOS DESAYUNARON Y FUERON AL MIRADOR DE CIUDAD ENGOBE A ESPERAR A BEL, LA AYUDANTE DE LA PROFESORA ENCINA.**_

BEL: BUENO CHICOS YA SABEIS POR QUE ESTAMOS AQUI LOS CUATRO, ELEGIR BUESTROS POKEMON PRINCIPALES

CANON: YO NO, ME CONFORMO CON ELEKID

BEL: ENTENDIDO; MAYA, HAS ELEGIDO A OSHAWOTT Y MATÍS HAS ELEGIDO A SNIVY. AQUI TENEIS VUESTRAS CINCO POKEBALLS NUEVAS, UN MAPA PARA QUE OS ORIENTEIS POR TESELIA Y ESTAS POKEDEX, HASTA OTRA

_**ES ESE MOMENTO LOS CHICOS SE DIRIGUIERON A LA RUTA 19 PARA ATRAPAR A SUS POKEMONS NUEVOS**_

CANON: ASI QUE ESTA ES LA FAMOSA RUTA 19 AQUI AL PARACER HAI PATRATS, LILLIPUTS Y PURRLOINS, ¡ MIRA TU, UN LILLIPUT; ADELANTE POKEBALL!

_**LA POKEBALL SE VALANCEO TRES VECES Y SOLTO UNA PEQUEÑA LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS; AHS ATRAPO A LILLIPUT**_

CANON: ¡ SIIIIIII, HE ATRAPADO UN LILLIPUT !

ALICIA: ENHORABUENA

CANON: ME VOY AL RANCHO OCRE

MATÍS: VOY CONTIGO

ALICIA: YA QUE ESTAMOS

_**LOS CHICOS FUERON HASTA EL RANCHO OCRE, Y SE ENCONTRARON CON UNA GRAN SORPRESA, LOS DUEÑOS DEL RANCHO ESTABAN FRENTE A TRES CHICOS MUS SOSPECHOSOS CON UNA PE EN LA GORRA**_

CANON: TENGO ENTENDIDO QUE LOS QUE LLEVAN UNA PE EN LA GORRA SON RECLUTAS PLASMA

ALICIA: PERO NO LOS HABIAN DERROTADO

MATIS: VISTO LO VISTO, A TI QUE TE PARECE

CANON. NO OS PERMITIREMOS QUE LE AGAIS NADA A LOS GRANJEROS

: Y A MI QUE

MATIS: PASAREIS POR ENCIMA DE NUESTRO CADAVER

ALICIA: ADELANTE OSHAWOTT

MATÍS: ADELANTE SNIVY

CANON. ADELANTE ELEKID

: ADELANTE PATRATS

CANON: COMBATE TRIPLE, ELEKID **ATAQUE RAPIDO**

: PATRAT SALTA E **HIPERCOLMILLO**

CANON: NOOOO, ESPERA, PATRAR ESTA PARALIZADO, LA AVILIDAD DE ELEKID ES ELECTRICIDAD ESTATICA

ALICIA: QUE BIEN OSHAWOTT, **PISTOLA AGUA**

OSHAWOTT: OOOOSHAAAAAAAAAAAA

MATIS: SNIVY, **LATIGO CEPA**

EQ. PLASMA: POR EATA VEZ OS HABEIS LIBRADO

GRANJERO: MUCHAS GRACIAS MUCHACHOS, SI QUEREIS CAPTURAR POKEMONS EN LAS PISTAD DE ENTRENADORES DE ESTE RANCHO HAI LILLIPUTS Y RIOLUS

CANON: ¡RIOLUS! VOY A POR UNO

MATIS: A MI NO ME INTERESA

CANON. MAS PARA MI

_**EN ESO, AHS VOLVIO CON UN RIOLU E UNA POKEBALL Y SE DECIDIO EN IR A DESAFIAR A CHEREN EL LIDER DE GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD ENGOBE**_

CANON: YA HE LLEGADO, EL GIMNASIO ENGOBE ESTA AQUI

CHEREN: HOLA, ASPIRANTE BIENVENIDO AL GIMNASIO ENGOBE DE TIPO NORMAL

CANON: VENGO A DESAFIARTE Y NO CREAS QUE VOY A PERDER

CHEREN: ENTONCES QUE NO SE DIGA ADELANTE PATRAT

CANON: ADELANTE RIOLU

CHEREN: UN RIOLU QUE SORPRESA

CANON: RIOLU USA **PATADA SALTO**

CHEREN: PATRAT EVITALO

CANON: APOLLATE EN LA FAROLA Y **PATADA SALTO**

CHEREN: PATRAT CUIDADO

PATRAT: PAAT _

ARBITRO: PATRAT ESTA FUERA DE COMBATE Y EL GANADOR ES RIOLU

_**YA HEMOS VISTO EL PRIMER DESAFIO DE AHS EN TESELIA Y AL PARECER NO LE HA SALIDO TAN MAL EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VEREMOS EL DESENLACE DE ESTE GRAN DESAFIO**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hola lectores y fans de pokemon, volvemos con la segunda entrega de pokemon aventuras por teselia y el desenlace del combate de gimnasio de ahs en ciudad engobe.**_

cheren: sorprendente, tu riolu es un pokemon formidable, pero espera, ¡adelante herdier !

herdier: her

ahs: un herdier, que sorpresa, riolu patada salto

cheren: herdier: giga impacto

ahs: queee

riolu: riooo...lu

arbitro: riolu esta fuera de combate, y el ganador es herdier

ahs: jamas me pude imaginar que un herdier pudiese aprender giga impacto tan pronto, en fin elekid te toca

cheren: bien, giga impacto

ahs: o no, espera o si

elekid: eleeee

herdier: her

cheren: herdier, que te pasa

ahs: la habilidad de elekid es electricidad estatica, por lo cual el pokemon que ataque con un movimiento físico se ve paralizado

cheren: sorprendente

ahs: elekid: impactrueno

elekid: eeeeeeeeeeeeee

herdier: herrr

ahs: usa placa... que

elekid: eleeeeeeee

ahs: usa rayo

elekid: eleeeeeeeekiiiiiid

herdier: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeer...dier

arbitro: herdier esta fuera de combate, el ganador es elekid, y la victoria es para ahs de ciudad engobe

maya: bieeen has ganado

ahs: no ha sido facil para nada

matis: crei que ya estabas perdido cuando riolu cayo

ahs: yo tambien, pero deje que elekid usase su habilidad y aqui estoy

maya: y tu elequidd ha aprendido a usar rayo,

ahs: si ya lo veo y ahora toca ciudad hormigon

los tres: siiiiiiiiii

matis: adelantaos que voy a vencer a este tio

ahs: entendido

_**a un ritmo bueno no tardaron en llegar a pueblo ocre**_

ahs: preguntemosle a ese señor por donde se va a ciudad hormigon

maya: disculpe señor

anciano: sssssssssh mirar ese pokemon

ahs: es no es... ¡KELDEO!

anciano: eso mismo, o como lo llaman por aqui, el espadachin legendario

maya: se mucho sobre ese pokemon, cuando la region de teselia se sumio en un infieron total, este pokemon perdio a sus padres, pero despues los tras pokemon justicieros, cobalion, terrakion y virizion, lo acogieron como a su propio hijo, peero este deaparecio un dia por un motivo extraño

ahs: parece preocupado

anciano: si es porque ultimamente este y otro pokemon estan en una gran batalla y busca a una persona con un potencial vital muy grande

matis: ya he vencido a ese pardillo, que mirais con tanta atencion

ahs: creo que ya hemos encontrado a esa persona

matis: uaaaaaaaaaa es keldeo, lo voy a atrapar, e keldeo

_**antes de dejarle acabar su frase keldeo rebusco en su bolsa hasta encontrar una pokeball que toco con su cuerno para entrar en ella; esta se balanceo tres veces y se cerro, este havia atrapado a keldeo**_

matis: caramba que rapido

anciano: keldeo supuso que tu eras la persona adecuada para poder vivir en paz, asi que entro en tu pokeball automaticamente

ahs. vamos que keldeo esta como una puta cabra

_**bueno, este famoso pokemon es muy poco frecuente encontrarlo pululando por ahi pero hoy supuso que matis era el mas adecuado para convivir, si yo fuera keldeo, no hubiese hecho eso, se despide canon888**_


End file.
